


be alright

by i_was_human, TsukiDragneel (i_was_human)



Series: Danganronpa Birthday Oneshots [46]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, Happy Birthday Ogami Sakura, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human, https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/TsukiDragneel





	be alright

"I knew I'd find you up here."

Aoi's voice floats through the night air, and Sakura turns, smiling almost wistfully as she stares at the swimmer. "Asahina," she rumbles, and the swimmer beams, racing over to wrap the taller in her arms. 

"Hey, Sakura!" Aoi chirps, voice slightly muffled by the fabric of Sakura's school uniform, but audible nonetheless. "Mmm, glad you're here!"

"I'm glad to be here too," Sakura smiles, running her fingers through Aoi's hair. "I never expected we'd be here."

We, meaning _them_. Not Team Danganronpa _them_, but simply _them_. 

Team Danganronpa, who made up someone for her to love. 

Team Danganronpa, who made her to die.

"Me neither," Aoi hums. "But... well. It'll be okay."

"It'll be okay," Sakura echoes.

Someday, they'll believe it.


End file.
